Momoka Nishizawa
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Peach | age = 11-13 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = 1993 (Gregorian Calendar - Anime) 1986 (Ethiopian Calendar - Manga) | occupation = Student | Blood Type = A }} is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a very rich girl; she is the only daughter of the head of Nishizawa Corporation, Baio Nishizawa. Character Momoka is the only child of the multi-trillionaire head of Nishizawa Corporation. She has a huge crush on Fuyuki Hinata and beats up anyone who stands in her way with Fuyuki. She primaraly beats up her Keronian partner Tamama due to his childish actions of standing between Fuyuki and Momoka (at times literally) but in other times, they help each other and are as bonded like siblings. After seeing Tamama's battles, Momoka was secretly training so she could fight and protect Fuyuki. She is later equipped with armor that holds many powerful features and now fights with the Keroro Platoon and for Fuyuki. Momoka and Tamama are similar in that they both have a cutesy and kind attitudes, yet violent alternate personalities. Momoka is mostly shown as easily frightened and shy, but when in the face of enemies (or when she is just very angered), she reverts to her violent side in a heartbeat. Sometimes, it is even shown that the two sides of Momoka often interact with one another, but not exactly telepathically (which embarrasses Momoka for saying her thoughts out loud), although it is also shown that sometimes the two sides will work around each other, with the evil side beginning a plan to win Fuyuki's affections that required the good side's not knowing. One time, the result of a freak accident ended up having the two sides of Momoka being split, one the bossy and intimidating side that even frightens the Keroro Platoon, and the other the timid and cute side. Eventually, the two were morphed back into one Momoka thanks to the help from Keroro and some synchronized swimming. In several episodes, she, with the help of Nishizawa Peach Group, would take the chances for Momoka to send her love to Fuyuki, only to have limited success. She is a member of the kaito group MorePeachSummer with Mois and NatsumiKeroro Gunso episode 62 so she can steal an embarrassing painting from her father's state-of-the-art secured manor. Momoka met Tamama on her birthday and when she was in the 1st grade. Momoka had long hair when she was young but on her 7th or 8th birthday she saw Tamama in trouble (she didn't know Tamama yet) she cut her hair short and promised to save Tamama from a space-monster as long as he agreed to become her pet. Also on Momoka's first day of school, she was new to that school and she was in first grade she ran into Fuyuki who at time was also new to that school because he moved to Tokyo from somewhere like Momoka did. Judging from chapter 140 of the manga, which features a little of her backstory, Momoka lived in France for two years (presumably with her friend from the fourth moive, Shion) when she was young. Personalities Momoka has two personalities. Her first and most commonly viewed personality is cute, polite, shy and sweet (based on her father and mother). In this personality, she acts weak and cannot unleash her true power. Her second is brutal, hot-tempered, and incredibly strong (based on her mother). When phasing to her brutal side, you hear a sound similar to that of a sword sharpening or being unsheathed. The four soft spikes on her head then sharpen, and her expression changes. This personality is triggered by feelings of anger and frustration. However, a third one appears as an effect of the personality transferer, in which she absorbs the rest of the personality of her father. Relationships * Baio Nishizawa - Father * Oka Nishizawa - Mother * Fuyuki Hinata - Momoka has a BIG crush on Fuyuki, and he is her friend and fellow Occult Club member. She is constantly trying to get hugs and kisses from him, but has not been succesful, except on the last episode of the anime, she got close to him. * Tamama - Partner, Momoka saved Tamama when she was little and made a deal with him to become her 'pet'. Both sides of her care deeply about Tamama and she praises him constantly. * Angol Mois, Natsumi Hinata, Koyuki Azumaya - Friends and comrades in arms in the group MorePeachSummerSnow. * Paul Moriyama - Loyal Butler and Bodyguard. * Omiyo - A friend of Momoka. Omiyo helped Momoka live as a ghost. * Shion- Childhood best friend. * Chiruyo Tsukigami- Friendly love rival for Fuyuki's love. * Alisa Southerncross- Rival for Fuyuki's love (One sided on Momoka's side.) Calling Momoka Etymology Momoka literally means "peach flower". Nishi in her family name "west". Appearance Momoka has short, dark teal/blue hair with two pieces sticking up on each side. She has dark purple eyes. Momoka's outfits change, but most of them consist of puffy sleeves. Height: 152 cm Weight: 44 kg Blood type: A Trivia *Momoka is one of the only members of Fuyuki's Occult Club. The other is Chiruyo Tsukigami, her love rival. * Momoka and her Keronian partner, Tamama, are in love with the main partners of the series, Fuyuki and Keroro.(What a coincidence) * Momoka hates Alisa Southerncross because Alisa has a crush on Fuyuki. * Momoka is one of the only characters seen as a baby. See also * Momo-hime (Sengoku Ran) References Gallery Momo3.jpg|Momoka surprised Nishizawa-family.jpg|Momoka with the her mom, dad and Paul. Momoka3.gif|Art work of Momoka. momoka04-1_8lt.jpg 178274-0.jpg Keroro 128 error 2.png|Momoka with shadow color added near her scleras Saburo, Momoka, Moa, Arisa, Koyuki & Black Star.jpg MomoAki.png Momaka.png Momka.png Are you guys color coded.png|Momoka and Tamama meet Natsumi Momoka smiling.png Momoka Sun dress.png Dark Momka.png Happy TEars.png Mom oka dissapointed.png Momoka scores.png Momoka snow outfit.png Bipolar biped Momoka.png Dark Momoka Sun dress.png Momoka pedling.png Momoka Sundress 2.png Momoka Working out.png Dark Momo in fames.png Momoka in the hot springs.png Momoka with a parachute.png Momoka's Tama suit.png Peach vs, Snow.png|Dark Momoka and Koyuki glaring Momoka and Tamama napping.png Mom oka eatin cakre.png Momoka and Tamama.png Momoka as a sleswoman gold or platnium your coice.png Momoka blushining.png Momoka working.png Momoka from the flash series.png Dark Momoka uhu.png Dark Momo=chi appears.png Momo-chi's first appearence.png Momoka is angry.png Momoka's help icon.png Momoka in her pjs.png Momoka's worried or angry.png Momoka, Oka, and Baio Nishizawa all together as a family.png Momoka in the dream outtfit.png Momoka's awesome hat.png Momoka using the flash spoon.png Momoka clapping.png Where's Shion.jpg Momoka and Shion together.jpg momoka with baggy sleaves.png Shion and momoka hugging.jpg Brutal Momoka and Tamama huggle.png Momoka in her bed with a Fuyuki plush.png Momoka is sad.png Momoka is in luv.png Shivava-e4fithrsx.PNG|Momoka and Tamama beating up Shivava Womens.png Momo1.jpg Kyaaa.png The three girls looking at Keroro.png Kero223.jpg Momoka holding a Fuyuki snowball.png|Momoka in her winter wear. Tamama and Momoka in a maid dresss.png Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Fuyuki-copy.jpg 16175 429922247061802 33651552 n.jpg 2n89f7n.jpg Momoka ate them.png Retract the claws.png The picyure at the end.png Momoka in her astronaught unoiform.png|Momoka in the last episode of The Flash Series. 08.jpg Cake for the invasion.png Momoka's card.png|Momoka's profile on The Flash Series website. Kimono Dancing.png Momo Aki.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Student Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Nishizawas Category:Pekoponians Category:Anime series Category:Manga series